


Right Through Me

by DoctorFangirl



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 18:34:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11446656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorFangirl/pseuds/DoctorFangirl
Summary: As a twenty year old Avenger, you thought it was hard fitting into a bunch of highly trained older super heroes. That is, until a certain, web-slinging dork finally leaves his home in Queens to join the Avengers facility upstate. But one faithful day, your life will change forever.(I suck at summaries)





	Right Through Me

Soft piano music pours through my ear buds, as I lay on my plain white bed in the Avengers facility. Since I slept in all day after an exhausting assignment, I decided it was that time of day to wear short black shorts, hair in a messy bun, and a gray hoodie, with nothing but a sports bra containing zero underwire underneath. ‘My kind of outfit to bum it out this evening.’ I think to myself. Slowly lifting my body off of the mattress, I mosey my way to the window.   
I then see a familiar red figure swing through the trees towards the entrance. “Peter.” I simply say. He and I are the same age, only I joined before him. I heard he wanted to finish high school first, and then fully be a part of the team. He’s been here for about six months, and he still hasn’t lost that happy go-lucky personality. He’s so care-free, friendly, and incredibly outgoing, though sometimes I think about him as something more; I mean I’ve been crushing on him ever since I saw him in Berlin, but I feel like he doesn’t like me the way I like him, because I was afraid that he has someone back home.  
Every time I would sneak a glance at him, he instantly dips out of view, and completely ignores me. ‘Ugh, this sad music is representing my life right now.’ I pull the plugs out of my ears, and toss my phone on the bed, which then bounces off the mattress, sails in the air, and lands harshly on the wooden floor. Puffing out a sigh, I decided I’ll get it later.   
Making my way downstairs, I can’t stop thinking about him. ‘His face looks like it was carved by angels, and the way he smiles, and the way he grew out his hair is so sexy and beyond attractive. I can’t tell anyone how many times I caught him with only a towel wrapped around his waist.’ I take a deep sigh. ‘Then look at me. I’m not exactly tall, blonde, or supermodel skinny or anything like that. I’m just an average person, trying to fit in with a bunch of incredible super humans, plus, going through my own abilities as well.’ Sensing others emotions, and the ability to control the air is my specialty. It’s pretty cool when you can take someone’s breath away I suppose.   
I finally reach the kitchen, when I notice I haven’t seen anybody coming down here. ‘Huh, I wonder where they all went.’ As if on cue, Peter walks in with his suit on, and his mask in hand. “Hey.” He walks over to the fridge for a bottle of water. I realize how sweaty he looks; his hair slick, cheeks pink, and chest slightly breathing heavier than normal.   
I quickly wipe the drool pooling at the corner of my mouth. “Uh, hey.” I coolly reply. ‘Wait, he just spoke to me!’ He leans over the counter, tossing his mask over beside him. ‘Quick, think of something to say, before he ignores you again!’ “Do you know where everyone went? I only saw you coming in.”  
He chuckles. “Yeah, Thor wanted to throw a huge party in Asgard, so they’re staying there until tomorrow.”  
“Oh, that’s right, it was today.”  
Peter scratches the back of his neck. “Yeah, and with you sleeping all day, they decided not to wake you. After all, that was a pretty difficult mission you went on.”  
I laugh, embarrassed. “Well, someone could have at least woken me up for free food.” We both started busting up laughing.   
After we began to settle down, he scoots closer to me. “I’m sorry if you think I was avoiding you since I got here. That was stupid of me.”  
“No!” I unintentionally shout. “It’s okay. I know you’re still getting used to this sort of thing, and meeting everybody. I know I was when I came here.”  
There was a brief silence. “How did you come here anyway?”  
My eyes widen, shocked by that question. “Uh, well, Natasha found me wandering the streets of San Francisco when I was six. My parents were killed in a fire, and when she realized what I could do, she trained me in S.H.I.E.L.D, and I’ve been here ever since.”  
“Wow, so I guess you could call this your family huh?”  
I smile. “Yeah, it’s just hard trying to be like everyone else.”  
Suddenly I see something change in his eyes. “Why not be yourself? That way, I can tell you a part from everyone else.”  
I gulp nervously. “Why do you think that?”  
He smirks, and lightly grabs my wrists. “I talked to Mr. Stark, for advice for wanting to tell a girl I really liked her. And that every time she walks up to me, I want to run and hide from that beautiful face.”  
“Eh, and who’s that?” I can feel my cheeks and ears get all hot.   
“Isn’t it obvious?” I now clearly sense his emotions. Love, joy, compassion, and a hint of lust. “I know you catch me getting out of the shower.  
“Wait, I can explain.”  
“And, how you sneak glances at me, even know I can tell when you are looking at me.”  
“Oh, well, I.”  
“And that I feel the same as you do for me.”  
“I, wait what?”  
Suddenly he leans in towards me, and then I am too. As our lips touch, it’s like fireworks sparking our lips. Our mouths dance hungrily around each other, as he wraps his hands around my jaw. He tastes like cherry pop tarts, and smells like after a thunderstorm in the summer. He gently pulls my waist in closer, which I gladly let him, as I grab handfuls of his damp hair.  
I don’t know what happened next. All I remember was us making out in the kitchen, the next is me laying down on his bed still kissing him. His burning, chocolate eyes sink deep into mine, as I become entranced by them. One by one, our clothing gets mixed up on the floor. He moans as my hands slowly rub over his lower back and shoulder blades, as he pecks kisses over my neck and chest.   
And then from that point on, our bodies were rocking to the rhythm of our own song. I felt as if I was taking my own breath away, the heat between us was that intense. We could both feel the trembling of our climax, as it was building up to the hilt. Every movement made my body hum with mind-numbing pleasure, as we both grab fistfuls of his sheets, finally gasping each other’s names.   
As our bodies lay sweaty and tangled in the sheets. He then kisses my cheeks, my nose, and finally, my lips. But before my mind drifted off to sleep, I could only hear three breathy words.

“I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I did okay, for this was the first fan-fiction I ever published!  
> Of course since I saw Spider-man Homecoming, I just had to write one!  
> I aged up Peter, because I thought it would be less awkward  
> Pardon me for any misspellings or errors  
> Thank-you!


End file.
